Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: / perjuangan cinta seorang namja yang di cap 'tak normal' / "dia menyukaiku won" / "HAAAH BENAR KAN? KAU MENYUKAIKU? KAU TIDAK NORMAL. KAU GAY" / "aku takkan pernah mengubahnya karna suasana ini adalah suasana yang di sukai seseorang namja yang begitu ku cinta" / Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, saat sosok itu juga tersenyum balik padanya./ Lee Donghae/ Haehyuk My first story


Title : Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae

.

Author : Yewook island

.

Cast : Lee Hyuk jae, Lee Donghae

.

pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae), jung jessica, Kristal jung

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance , Angst , Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Male x Male, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, little EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini hanya milik mereka, keluarga dan couple, author hanya sekedarv pinjam nama merekAa untuk mendukung jalan fic ini, but fic ini milik Author 100%

.

Summary: /perjuangan cinta seorang namja yang di cap 'tak normal'/ "dia menyukaiku won"/ "HAAAH BENAR KAN? KAU MENYUKAIKU? KAU TIDAK NORMAL. KAU GAY"/ "aku takkan pernah mengubahnya karna suasana ini adalah suasana yang di sukai seseorang namja yang begitu ku cinta"/ Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, saat sosok itu juga tersenyum balik padanya./ Lee Donghae/

Namaku lee hyuk jae bisa di panggil eunhyuk, seorang namja penutup yaa bisa di sebu aku anti social. Selalu benci keramaian, tidak suka orang KEPO apalagi menyangkut keluargaku atau seseorang yang aku sukai. Bisa di bilang aku adalah err salah satu orang yang 'tak normal'. 'tak normal' bukan berarti aku cacat atau idiot loh, aku mempunyai kelalinan dalam 'sexual'. Kalian bisa mengartikan dengan err 'bixesual' yah aku penyuka sesame jenis atau bisa di sebut GAY. Jangan kaget yaaa, aku menyadari keganjilan di diriku ini pada saat aku menginjak SMA, pada saat itu aku mempunyai shabat yang baik bernama Lee Donghae, namja tampan yang selalu tersenyum charming, hyperaktif dan tampan tentunnya. Donghae selalu baik padaku, selalu membantuku saat susah , anaknya sopan, sering meng traktirku dan hal-hal yang lainya.

Tapi, kebahagiaan itu pupus sudah saat donghae menyadari gelagatku, aku memang sering diam diam memperhatikannya, bahkan aku pernah menulis surat cinta untuknya. Setelah dia menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya dia menghindar secara gamblang, bersikap cuek padaku, mementingkan teriakan para fansnya dari pada mengobrol denganku. Sikap cuek donghae mengakibatkan downnya kondisiku. Sumpah demi apapun donghae adalah cinta pertamaku, kalian tau bagaimana kita menganggap cinta pertama kita kan? Kita seakan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Tak tahu aku polos atau bodoh, saat pertama donghae menunjukan sikap cuek padaku, aku hanya menganggap dia sedang bercanda. Pada hari itu, aku terus mengikutinya kemana saja, dia membentakku dengan kata-kata kasarnya, dan dia mempermalukanku di depan semua orang!. Itu… adalah saat paling buruk bagiku. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Flashback

Shinwa high school 06.30 am

"donghae-ya" panggil seorang namja kurus mengejar 'teman' nya yang ada di depannya. Wajah manisnya tersemat bahagia yang lebih. Gummy smile-nya yang indah di perlihatkannya membuat siapa saja terpesona.

"donghae-ya kajima" teriakan itu menggelegar di tengah tengah koridor kelas XI yang masih kosong itu. Merasa sudah dekat namja yang di panggilnya, eunhyuk –namja itu- hendak meraih bahu namja tersebut, tapi terhenti dengan satu tarikan di tas yang berada di punggungnya. Eunhyuk menoleh, ternyata Jessica.

"wae jess?" mood yang sedang mendukung eunhyuk menyapa gadis itu dengan ramah. Tapi, muka jutek Jessica menggambarkan tidak senangnya Jessica saat itu.

"sudah mengerjakan pr?" suara yeoja itu terdengar ragu. Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"pr dari lee songsaenim" ulang Jessica memberi penjelasan pada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merespon dengan mulut yang terbuka, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang Jessica magsud.

"oh tugas kemarin, matematika kan?" eunhyuk melebarkan senyum. Sedangkan gadis di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh eunhyuk. Mengganguk sekilas dan tersenyum pada eunhyuk.

"bolehkah aku menyalinnya?" tumben, seorang jung Jessica siswi pindahan dari seoul yang terkenal pintar itu menyalin pada eunhyuk yang terbilang biasa biasa saja dalam pelajaran?

"tentu, tunggu sebentar" tas punggungnya di adapkan ke depan untuk menjangkau buku matematikannya yang bersampul biru. Senyum menggembang saat menemukan buku yang dicari.

"maaf ya jika salah. Kau tau kan aku sangat susah memahami matematika" uluran tangan eunhyuk di terima Jessica. Tersenyum, tanda terima kasih pada eunhyuk.

"gumawo eunhyuk" ucap Jessica di sertai bungkukan kecil.

"sama-sama. jangan sungkan ya. Oia ayo kita ke kelas" ajak eunhyuk sopan pada yeoja di depannya.

"duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan"

"oh kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Anyeong" pamit eunhyuk pada Jessica. Memandangi punggung tersebut dengan tatapan miris Jessica bergumam 'mian hyukkie'

Flashback off

Masih sakit terasa saat penghinaan itu. Masih tringat bayang bayang semua orang tertawa. Aku menundukan kepala, aku sungguh malu. Kau tega lee donghae

Flashback

Buk buk buk

Ruangan basket outdoor saat ini sedang ramai oleh siswa siswi yang sedang meng istirahatkan otak dan badan mereka. Yah ini jam istirahat bagi semua manusia di Shinwa high school. ada yang berkumpul dengan teman, makan di kantin, bahkan ada yang menyaksikan pertandingan basket salah satunya, menyaksikan seorang kapten basket choi siwon bertanding seru memperebutkan point tertinggi dengan lee donghae salah satu pemain inti tim basket.

Prit prit prit

Dua orang namja tersebut menyingkir dari lapangan karna game sudah berakhir, skor yang tertera di papan menunjukan bahwa permainan seri.

"kau ada pikiran hae?" Tanya siwon menyerahkan air mineral pada donghae yang sibuk mengibas ibaskan tangan di depan wajah. Mendongak sebentar dan menerima air tersebut.

"wae? Kenapa kau sekarang kepo MA" respon yang di tunjukan donghae jutek dan terkesan cuek, tak biasanya.

"yeileh hae, aku cuek kamu sadis, aku kepo kamu sewot. Maunya apa sih?" choi siwon namja tampan kapten tim baskt yang terkenal cuek pada siapapun. Mau yeoja, namja dia pasti cuek bahkan donghae yang notabennya sahabatnya aja sering di cuekin oleh pemuda charming berjuluk MA alias Kuda ini.

Dengusan donghae terdengar di telinga siwon, heran.

"kau sensitive sekali hae, dapet hari ke berapa eoh?" goda siwon tetap terus meminum air di botolnya.

"aku tidak banyak fikiran MA, cuman satu hal yang aku fikiran dan itu membuatku pusing sekali" curhat donghae menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Siwon menoleh.

"heeeh tinggal clubbing aja urusan selesai" tuhan tolong ampuni dosa seorang choi siwon yang telah menyarankan hal yang sangat sangat tak berguna pada donghae.

"ya! Emang aku kau apa" sembur donghae yang membuat sieon terkekeh geli.

"haha,, tak mungkin aku masuk bar nanti tuhan marah sama aku gimana?" respon siwon yang membuat decakan sinis di bibir donghae.

'dasar anak tuhan'

"eh tumben kau ada masalah hae" lanjut siwon sambil duduk di samping donghae.

"sialan!"

"emang apa masalahmu hae? Tenang choi siwon akan membantu" duduk menghadap donghae dengan kaki di silangkan. Sedangkan donghae tetap pada posisi semula, duduk dengan disangga kedua tangan sambil meluruskan kaki sebelah kiri dan yang kanan di tekuk.

"hyu—eh magsudku lee hyukjae, kau tau kan?" donghae menatap siwon.

"yeeeaaa namja itu, aku tau hae. Waeyo?" Tanya siwon balik

"dia menyukaiku won" kerutan terlihat jelas di kening siwon.

"menyukai?" Tanya siwon dengan memperagakan jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri di maju mundurkan (bayangin aja hoy hoy-nya miho sama daewong) donghae mengangguk.

"mwo? Jadi dia Gay" lagi lagi donghae mengangguk, siwon menepuk dahi keras.

"aku tak menyangka hyukjae tak normal" ucap siwon prihatin sambil mengejek juga. Dasar Kuda.

"donghae-ya" sapa seorang namja denngan gummy smile-nya mendekat ke arah SiHae. Sampai di depan siwon dan donghae , eunhyuk –namja tadi- menekan lututnya, capek lari lari dari kelas yang ada di lantai 3 menuju lapangan basket di lantai bawah. Nafas ter engah-engah terdengar.

"haah haah haah Ha-Hae boleh minta mi-mhinum?" ucapnya di sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"ambil sendiri saja" baru saja siwon akan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan botolnya donghae sudah berkoar, eunhyuk dan siwon menatap donghae heran, ada apa sih?

"hyukki-ya aku mau Tanya padamu" donghae mendongak melihat eunhyuk yang dengan sukses bernafas seperti biasa, tidak seperti tadi. 'ini saatnya' batin siwon menatap 2 couple ini.

"Tanya apa hae?." Eunhyuk sendiri juga bingung, kenapa donghae berubah menjadi serius?

"to the point saja, kau Gay-kan? Kau menyukaiku kan?" ucapan donghae tepat menusuk jantung eunhyuk saat itu juga, tubuhnya menegang. 'apa donghae tau' batinya bertanya

"JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE" bentak donghae yang membuat orang meliriknya penasaran. Kenapa orang yang selalu bersikap childish sekarang berubah menjadi singa ngamuk. Siwon bengong tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Eunhyuk hanya diam, menatap lantai lapangan basket dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecambuk di fikirannya.

"HAAAH BENAR KAN? KAU MENYUKAIKU? KAU TIDAK NORMAL. KAU GAY" bentakan donghae membuat eunhyuk membelakan matanya . 'sejak kapan' pertanyaan itu yang mengisi orang yang berada dalam jangkauan lapangan basket menatap 3 namja yang kini sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Banyak siswa ataupun siswi mendekat ingin tau kenapa donghae berbicara keras dengan menyebut-nyebut kata GAY? Lalu kenapa eunhyuk mendelik kaget? Siwon anak itu cuman mangap liat kelakuan donghae.

"hae-ya" bisik eunhyuk lirih sambil menunduk kembali.

"cihh aku masih normal hyukjae tidak seperti kau yang G-A-Y" ucapan donghae membuat seluruh mata melotot. What hyu-hyukjae gay? Lalu siapa yang dia suka? Siwon kah?

"hae-ya"

"cih tutup mulut pembual-mu hyukjae-ssi, aku tau semuanya" sadis. Ucapan donghae sungguh sadis membuat siapa saja ngeri. Eunhyuk tutup mulut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah SKAK-MAT.

"darimana?" pertanyaan bodoh hyukjae-ssi , kau membuat donghae menyeringai.

"hanya seorang namja G-A-Y yang tak tahu malu yang membuat surat cinta pada namja lainya" ribuan pisau menghujam ulu hati eunhyuk, sakit. Ingin menangis tapi nanti di kata cengeng. Berusaha tegar tapi hatinya sudah hancur. 'ya tuhan apa yang aku harus lakukan' doa eunhyuk di hati membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"apakah salah?" ucapan terakhir eunhyuk membuat sekelilingnya mengejek, telinga berdengung panas saat mendengar semua komentar bahkan cacian semua orang. 'oemma' panggilnya dalam hati.

"tentu saja salah babo! Kau mengumbar ketidak normalan-mu" gumaman donghae seakan tamparan berarti. 'aku tidak normal' 'apakah benar kata donghae'.

"kau sudah tau kesalahanmu?, jangan dekati aku!" pinta donghae tegas sambil berjalan menuju kelas, tak menghiraukan apa yang di rasakan namja tadi, dia terlalu malu di taksir namja yang tak normal. Ejekan terdengar merdu di telinga eunhyuk

'ini adalah neraka baru bagiku' terka eunhyuk dalam hati

Flashback off

Haaah kenapa aku harus mengingat saat itu lagi? Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Haaah lebih baik nikmati saja hyukie liburanmu, liburan semester yang kau pilih ke mokpo. Tempat dukamu bersama donghae, namja yang menyakitimu.

"ahjussi tolong antarkan aku ke café kona beans" ahjussi sopir itu mengangguk, haaah tolong liburan semester ini, aku sempatkan datang ke mokpo bukan untuk mengenang rasa sakit yang donghae pernah torehkan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum meninggalkan mokpo dan seoul. Haaah lagi lagi lee donghae. Bocah ikan berwajah tampan itu selalu di fikiranku, padahal jika di hitung sudah 6 tahun sejak aku berpisah dengannya. Kemana dia? Sudah punya yeoja kah? Haaah donghae donghae..

Author pov

Bunyi lonceng menggema di sudut café yang hyukjae datangi, café lumayan ramai mengingat in adalah liburan semester. Kaki jenjang hyukjae menuju tempat duduk pojokan yang dulu sering ia gunakan bersantai dengan yaaah bersama lee donghae.

"ada yang ingin anda pesan?" pelayan menghampiri meja hyukjae, senyuman menyambutnya saat pelayan ber-name tag Jessica tersebut menyerahkan daftar menu ke meja hyukjae.

"tak pernah berubah eoh?" eunhyuk melirik sebentar sambil membuka lembar demi lembar, membaca setiap deret barisan yang tertera. Senyum menggembang di bibirnya 'tak ada yang berubah'

"aku pesan seperti biasa jess" ucapnya menutup buku daftar menu tersebut.

"hmm kau tak pernah berubah" tambah Jessica sambil menulis apa yang hyukjae pesan. Masih melekat di ingatannya menu favorit yang selalu namja ini pesan saat berkunjung.

"tentu, kau yang banyak berubah"

"kau mengejek eoh?" sahut Jessica cuek sambil berlalu dari hadapan hyukjae. 'tidak sopan'

"hey kau melamun" sahut Jessica kembali sambil membawa sesuatu yang di pesan hyukjae.

"suasananya tidak berubah" gumam hyukjae yang masih di dengar Jessica. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"aku takkan pernah mengubahnya karna suasana ini adalah suasana yang di sukai seseorang namja yang begitu ku cinta" balas Jessica sambil tersenyum ramah. Hyukjae menatap Jessica sebentar lalu melihat ke depan lagi.

"jinja? Siapa? Apa donghae?" 100% keyakinanan namja ini bahwa Jessica dari dulu naksir donghae. Kenapa bisa tahu? Well semua yang ada di dekat donghae hyukjae selalu memperhatikan dari hal yang terkecil pula. Yaa seperti perasaan Jessica lah.

"kau lebih pintar menyadari aku menyukainya dari pada dianya sendiri" ucapan Jessica membuat hyukjae terkekeh geli.

"well aku sama sepertimu"

"ya! Kau menyukai ah anni kau mencintainya namja" pekik Jessica.

"hey kecilkan suaramu kau ingin membuat pelanggan terganggu gara gara pekikkanmu itu" sedikit risih karna pekikkan yeoja di sampingnya mengganggu lamunannya.

"apa perdulimu, mereka kan pelangganku bukan pelangganmu, huh!" yeoja itu meninggalkan hyukjae sendirian yang sedang melamun, menatap datar objek di depannya datar.

"dasar yeoja" gumam hyukjae sambil menyesap susu strawberry-nya, minuman dari dulu yang tak pernah dia tinggalkan.

"enak"

oOo

bunyi lonceng berbunyi kembali saat hyukjae akan menyimpan dompet-nya, yaah setelah berhela hela malas dia akan melanjutkan perjalannan menuju taman, mungkin?

"aku jalan lagi jess" pamit hyukjae pada penjaga kasir yang ternyata Jessica sendiri.

"terima kasih tuan lee hyukjae telah mengunjungi café kami" yang namanya di panggill hanya tersenyum melambaikan tangan. Sedikit berdadah dadah ria pada anak kecil yang di gendongan Jessica. Kristal jung, anak dari jung Jessica yang baru berumur 3 tahun. Sedang lucu lucunya pasti hobi meniru gerakan orang lain. Polos sekali anak kecil.

Hyukjae membalikan badan bermagsud untuk keluar untuk melanjutkan tour keliling mokpo sendiri. Sosok tegap di balik jaket kulitnya, kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya hyukjae kenal sosok itu, sosok yang dulu dan smpai saat ini masih berkecimpung di hatinya yang sangat dalam.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, saat sosok itu juga tersenyum balik padanya.

"lee donghae" desis eunhyuk yang terdengar Jessica yang membuat yeoja itu tersenyum. Haaah sepertinya café-nya akan menjadi bersejarah lagi.

-Done-


End file.
